


spun with gold

by AmorLorna93



Series: Rare pairings [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Drabble, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Pining, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorLorna93/pseuds/AmorLorna93
Summary: Genma made a grievous mistake. He fell for the number one knucklehead ninja.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Rare pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	spun with gold

He watched, enraptured, as she flew through the air of the training ground. Her hair spiralling behind her like ropes of spun gold, the sun bouncing off her deeply tanned skin, her blue eyes glistening like the sea. 

He watched as unadulterated mirth filled her entire being as she trained by herself, while he hid in the shadows. Always in the shadows while she ran into the sun. 

He couldn’t fathom ripping his eyes away as she shouted and laughed, the sounds like the tinkling of chimes in the wind, settling into him soothingly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

His eyes followed as she flipped and jumped and leapt through the air, performing an array of positions with her lithe figure, bouncing around the field as if it were a trampoline rather than solid ground. 

Yes, he was absolutely enraptured, enchanted, beguiled by her, he would lay down everything for her if he could. 

If only he could. 


End file.
